Why? New hosted location! READ notes!
by Ranebow
Summary: "Why?" delves into the emotional and mental state of John C. faced with realizations that create conflict and give him some much needed self-reflection. With new found understandings, can John can respect the value of Cameron, and correct the time line?
1. Update Notes

Hello avid TSCC fans and Fan Fiction members,

Thank you for showing interest in, "**Why**?"

Please spare me a few moments to give you an update on this story, and then you can begin.

* * *

**First,** I want to bring to your attention that I have now moved this fiction to different location indefinitely, due to format and layout  
restrictions that author's alike have suffered when uploading to this site.

Format and layout is something that is quite important as it helps the writer with their portrayal(s) as well as the audience with the  
comfortability levels of their reading. I wish everyone to be able to enjoy the story to it's fullest, and thus my decision has been made.

Before I continue and instruct you on where to find the story and some additional information, I wanted to first give you something  
a-kin to a teaser(beyond that of the initial summary), so you have an idea of what this story is about.

A generous associate of mine was able to concisely summarize my fiction with this comment:

_"...the story is a unique take on the known elements of TSCC, and a logical extension thereof."_

I don't know(honestly!)if I could have said it better myself. The real drive behind this fiction, is to carry on seeds that have been planted  
by the TSCC show, and more importantly the updated timeline that exists because of Cameron's introduction.

The story has a very brief post Born to Run scene, and then returns to the modern times for the duration.

* * *

**Second**, to view the story, you can head to

http:/wl. filegenie. com/ ~ranebow / why. pdf

(please remove all spaces in that whole address and it should work fine)

If your browser has a built in .pdf viewer than it should load automatically. If not, you can use my favorite viewer, Foxit Reader which you  
can easily find by Google searching it under that name. It's a lite version of something like Adobe reader, and isn't intrusive to your system.

* * *

**Lastly**, once you have the .pdf file open, please turn your attention to the quick notes I've placed before the story begins(in bold). There will be  
some information and a link to follow. As per this link, it will lead to the original hosted page for the story, where you will find more information  
as well as the "author's notes."

I implore you to take several minutes of your time and read the authors notes found by following that link in the .pdf, as the information there  
can not only help you better understand the reading, but also enjoy the experience itself.

However none of this is a requirement, I only offer it for your benefit.

Please feel free to review on this site, or you can reach me through the contact options found in the .pdf itself.

Provided I get enough positive feedback and/or requests to continue the story, then I will take it under much consideration.

Thanks once again, and I look forward to your thoughts.

Roxy


	2. Chapter 2

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	3. Chapter 3

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	4. Chapter 4

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	5. Chapter 5

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	6. Chapter 6

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	7. Chapter 7

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	8. Chapter 8

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	9. Chapter 9

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


	10. Chapter 10

RESERVED

Ghosted chapter

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________

_________


End file.
